This is a grant application is for a research conference on integrating spirituality to health care and social services. The conference, which is schedule for April 1-3, 2003, at the Natcher Conference Center on the NIH campus, will present research-based information on the relationship between spirituality and health and well-being both to the public as well as attendees from NIH Institutes, Centers, and Offices, and other government agencies who are involved in healthcare research or service delivery. It will also provide Category 1 Continuing Medical Education for professionals attending the conference. The results of the conference will be disseminated in proceedings that will be distributed in paper and electronic format. Audiocassettes and conference abstracts will be provided at the conference.